


Men Against Fire

by fermiga



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, Djinni & Genies, Don't Judge Me, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iruka Appreciation Week, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Naruto is Just Naruto, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Fiction, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Starts on Naruto and end on Shippuden, Then there is this jinn, Umino Iruka-centric, a lot of plot planned, eventually, eventually explicit, give it a chance, or an ilusion, or boruto, so it's an au for the characters as well, something like that, the au is a dream, well constructed relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fermiga/pseuds/fermiga
Summary: Iruka is requested at an odd mission, to find a jinn's talisman. While his team seems skeptical about it, the teacher starts to revive a single ordinary day, in the lives of many. Different times, different places, but familiar faces. The more he finds out, the more he gets to live it through. But what are the consequences of it?





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you very much. I usually don't do top notes, but I felt it needed some foreword.  
> I just wanted to make clear that I'm Brazilian, so, if you find a mistake I'll be pleased to hear about it, along with your initial thoughts, suggestions and, of course, all the love you can give.  
> Enjoy your reading!

Iruka’s nails were so tore down by his anxiety that he might as well start biting his fingers. The sing of the wind through the ajar windows made him travel away from the endless wait for the Mission Assignment desk shift rotation. He concluded that paper, whether written with essays or reports, were the thing he now feared the most. More than death, or ostracism. And, unfortunately, something that would relentlessly haunt him if teaching or being a nice shinobi were still on the table.

 _Fuck it_ , he went on and on again. The man would stand up hastily, just to give a deep thought about it and slump back on his chair. _I won’t wait another minute_.

Ten minutes later, he looked at his reflection on the window with serious reproach. _Why are you like this._

Old door’s rusty hinges started to sizzle loud enough to tell him someone just came in.

“I swear, I won’t tolerate any more delays. It is not a shinobi attitude to think your time is worthier than mine. It is rude and it is wrong, and you better make it up to me” Iruka reprimanded the silhouette behind him while still looking at his reflection, mad out of his mind.

“Since when the shinobi attitude includes reasoning over your superior?” A female voice retorted.

He stood gaping, his posture now as stiff as a wall.

“Tsunade-sama. I fear I mistook you with someone else. My deep apologies for my unprofessional behavior” he said with his voice pleading.

“Save it” her eyebrow lifted as Iruka turned to face her, crestfallen. “I seem to be merciful today, I’m definitely going to make it up for you.” A devious smile taking place in her deceitful young look.

_Ok, mischievous Hokage beats lots of paperwork._

“Yes, Hokage-sama?”

“You’re taking part on a very important mission, S-rank. It is of huge magnitude in not only political matters but dangerous enough to be used to harm innocent people. I told Genma to wait until I could reach you to call in the next one at the rotation."

“With all due respect, Hokage-sama,” _You have lost it. “_ why do you need any of my skills for a mission this size? Why didn’t you ask me at your office? I would’ve gone right away if so.”

“For I needed to be very discreet.” Her eyes wandering around the room “This is a somewhat delicate mission…”

_She’s implying I’m girly._

“Care will be required. It is not supposed to be a violent mission…”

_Now she’s implying I’m weak. Great._

_“_ Nor an easy one. It is needed another kind of strength, and I am very aware of a shinobi that masters it.”

“And what kind of strength do you mean, Hokage-sama?”

“I _mean_ strength of mind, Iruka-san.”

“May I ask what is this S-rank mission about?” Iruka asked meekly.

“Of course. Retrieve all the information you’ll need when you gather your team by the gates in fifteen.” Tsunade smiled gleefully, more like a dismissal.

Iruka's expression was numb enough for her to make a little effort “Hurry up, soldier. It is not a shinobi attitude to think your time is worthier than theirs” _Touché._

Iruka fled out of the building in a hurry never foreseen by him. The teacher had no idea what to bring with him and what to _definitely not_. His missions were B-rank, at the very most. They were very much lonely ones too. As soon as he entered his apartment, the chuunin gathered all tools that seemed useful in a general way before leaving right away to the gates.

He now started to get sight of what seemed to be a mirage. Kakashi Hatake, actually waiting for someone, by himself. As he got closer, he couldn’t manage to keep his mouth shut.

“My eyes deceive me.” A mix of fake and real astonishment. The jounin’s gaze shifted from his book to right at him. 

“Mine does not. May I know what you doing here, Iruka-sensei?” a voice truly surprised.

“Guess you’re not who I look for, then.” Iruka figured.

“Guess not.” The man replied, flatly.

 _As usual. Strange man, this Kakashi._ Iruka turned away to leave and search for his team, but an idle voice interrupted.

“You haven’t answered my question, Iruka-san.”

Without turning away, Iruka gave in. “I’m needed for a mission. I seem to be the first one here.”

“That is” Kakashi paused for a moment, measuring his words precisely “unexpected.”

“What is?”

Without really giving any time for an answer, the chuunin proceeded “I’m sorry, but Tsunade-sama gave me fifteen minutes, I can’t waste any longer.”

 _Maybe she got messed up. No way, Godaime’s never messed up. I mean, she’s always messed up but still manage to do things right._ Iruka’s mind was the only thing getting messed up.

“That’s what she told you?” His eye shifted from completely blunt to a little bit widened. “Damn woman”

The teacher’s frown was apparent. He didn’t understand a bit. Before he could protest or say anything, two more jounin came down from the branches. It was Kurenai and Asuma.

“Wow. Early bird.” The woman cheered. “Tsunade-sama gave us another ten minutes”

“Kakashi is here. Are you sure?” Asuma retorted, wary.

The look on the silver-haired man was unreadable. His face clenched as if very entertained in his thoughts. “She told me the same thing, an hour ago.”

“Wise woman” Kurenai nodded to the village, thanking the Godaime mentally. “Shall we?”

“After you” The man beside her waved off to the road.

“Before we go, can someone tell me what is this about? I’m in the dark here” Iruka started walking while massaging his eyes.

“Later” Kurenai assured.

“Is there a thing you know?” Kakashi mumbled under his breath, joining them up front.

“How much of a lazy ass you are. You’d get _an hour_ late, really?” 

“I have principles, you know” The man answered while jumping to the closest branch, followed by all the others.

“That is something I never thought I’d see out of his mouth” the raven-haired woman taunted as they started to make their way in the trees. “I wish you were a regular, Iruka-san”

“Maybe he’s a new challenge for your teaching skills” Asuma added.

“You’re scaring the new kid” warned the Copy-nin. “I’m very responsible. I got twenty minutes late, tops. Wait, I didn’t even _get_ late.”

“And what’s your excuse?” Iruka finally spoke.

“For being _hypothetically_ late?” the jounin eyebrow cocked.

“Whatever you say”

“You’re very annoying, did you know that?” A clear grin marked under his mask.

“I’m a teacher. That’s pretty much my goal.”

Silence took place in the middle of heavy breaths and the sounds of the forest. The team ran by another hour before they could see the dusk emerging.

“It’s getting dark” Asuma pointed out “Let’s take a break, Kakashi”

“As you wish” the masked jounin replied mildly “Travelers corner is right ahead”

“God, I hate those places” Kurenai pouted.

“What about it?” The chuunin asked curiously

“They’re filthy, full of thugs and the inns are pitiful” she argued.

Iruka made a face. “Sounds delightful”

“At least we have money for something… adequate” Asuma groped his bag, grimacing at the thought of it.

“Adequate will do. Let’s head it” said Kakashi, jumping down from the trees and walking towards the road. “Come on, it’s better if we keep a low profile”

The three nin did as said, panting a little from the run. As they started walking, Iruka’s mind went aloof, exploring the traits of the place he was approaching. It wasn’t crowded or loud. It emanated a silence that made him uneasy. Some few neon signposts enlighted the dead-end street as the darkness took over. _Truly delightful._

The less shady hotel sounded like the obvious choice. Stepping inside, no one was at the balcony.

“Are you sure it’s an inn?” Iruka snapped out of his musings, nervous.

The kunoichi seemed very uncomfortable. “Please let it be”

“I got this” The black-haired jounin stepped up, going to the reception and talking loudly “Hello? Someone here?”

A nagging old lady came lousily. Her hands trembled while she held some papers and started reading then carefully. She did not say a word.

“Ma'am,” Asuma urged, uneasy. “Are there available rooms?”

She tossed two keys aiming for the hands, both caught by reflex. “135 and 176. Need a little _reassurance_ first, see?”

“Just two rooms?”

She nodded, her glazed orbs trapped by the papers.

The jounin then turned away, waiting for a confirmation. “We could share”

The others agreed with their heads, exhaustively.

“What’s your price?” he proceeded.

The lady stopped reading and gave him grumpy peek, pointing out to a  sign on the tip of the counter. His eyes widened, appalled. “Ma’am this is absurd. We can’t afford that”

“It’s free real estate” she smirked before pressing her eyes to what was perusing.

 Asuma tried to protest but Iruka cut him out.

“I see you’re having a hard time there” The chuunin declared. “Maybe I can show myself useful”

“Unless your nindo includes doing taxes, I doubt it”

“It does, indeed”, the chuunin said going towards the marble balcony. “May I?”

“If you please”, she delivered him the papers with shaky hands.

Kakashi took this as a cue to the situation. “Simple quid pro quo. You let us stay the night and my friend here does your taxes impeccably”

“Just take this out of my sight. See Y’all by first light”

“It’s a deal” the masked man pronounced. “Good night, ma’am”

The group entered within the big construction, looking for their numbers.

“Asuma and I will be on 135, you and Iruka take the other one” Kurenai asserted, tactful.

 “Is that a problem for you Kakashi-san?” the long-hair chuunin spoke up.

“Fine by me...” he concluded while going towards the wooden stairs. 

________________________________________

“So. Many. Stairs.” Iruka sighed after passing the first two floors.

“The faster you climb, the faster you get to do your taxes” Kakashi’s eye glimpsed at the chuunin in a playful way, receiving a sardonic smile in return. “You’re no fun Iruka-sensei”

“If I was all fun, maybe we wouldn’t have a room right now”

“Ok, you _may_ have helped”, his shoulders shrugged a little, climbing a little faster the last flight of stairs, anxiously looking for the right door.

“176, that’s the one”, the silver-haired jounin said while opened the door.

The room was simple, but sanitary, at least. There were two single beds, a fact which made then both sigh in relief discreetly, wouldn’t be so hard to share after all. The walls were flowery and dizzying but would go unnoticed while they were asleep. Iruka settled in fast, trying not to take more time than needed. When looking back at his partner, he was still by the door, studying the environment.

“Wallpaper is cool”, said Iruka in clear disgust.

“Suits you” Kakashi walked in, trying to break the ice.

 _And you say I’m the annoying one,_ the chuunin kept for himself. He sat on a random bed, which would be his for the night. “Maybe it’s time for you to tell me about this particular mission”

“Maa, it’s not such a big deal, I don’t believe these fairytales”

The jounin wandered around, picking stuff and going through the furniture meticulously. “Have you ever heard of jinn’s?”

“Jin1 as in person, or soul?”

“Not sure it has something to do with that, but sort of. In some way” the masked man was now smelling the tiny shampoo.

“Be clearer.” Iruka crossed his arms “And stop doing that”

Kakashi’s face extended, jolted by the commentary “Bossy.” And then made his point.

“What I’m trying to say here is that this mission’s purpose revolves around some bullshit rumors over a jinn, or a genie, something of this sort. Some say jinn are creatures created before man, from the scorching fire. Others go even further, say that jinn are human beings, people that conquered their inner demons, that didn’t let worldly desires corrupt them”

“But why are we here, Kakashi-san? Which part of it concerns political matters or represents danger to innocent people?”

His companion approached like he was about to tell a top secret. “A talisman”, the silver-haired whispered. “Supposed to contain a terribly strong one”

The chuunin’s traits remained skeptical. _Why strength of mind was needed to fight neighborly gossip?_ his hands shook, indicating that he should finish the damn explanation.

“Basically, it’s causing diplomacy issues, a lot of factions and powerful groups are trying to put their hands on it, and many civilians are haunting the population's ears over this. Total brainwash. The Hokage thinks it might get out of control and, in fact, she actually believes the thing. I can see why she requested you, you’re good with people. Not scary and socially depleted like mostly jounin.” He finished while sitting on his bed, laying his back and staring the ceiling. “Does this explanation satisfy you?”

“Yes, thank you, Kakashi-san.” Iruka then reached for the lights beside him. “Good night”

“Good night, Iruka-san”

The room went completely sable, the moonlight’s brushes dancing in their sheets.

“I’m not saying I’m scary or socially depleted, by the way,” Kakashi said before turning to his side.

“Of course,” Iruka smirked softly, his eyes getting heavy and his mind distant. He couldn’t seem to think in a proper burn for their word game. Or think of anything at all. The world faded quickly in his dreams.


	2. The night is young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still looking for leads, Kakashi's mental health seen not to go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> If you find a mistake, please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

“Geez, is he a rug?” a voice reverberated in the back of Kakashi’s mind. “Seriously, he’s like a vegetable” The more he focused on the sound, the more it made sense. His visible eye pressed shut in an attempt to avoid the brightness, using his arm as a shield as well.

“At least I’m not a living truck” the masked man finally got up, still shielding his face with a hand. “I would consider getting that checked”, his words pin-like.

“Iruka-sensei, are you a snorer?” the kunoichi was leaning by the door casually.

“I am _not_ ” Iruka’s hands landed roughly on his waist.

 _Yeah. Tell that to this terrible headache I’m having._ Kakashi thought while sleep depravation crushed his brains, no mercy included. “What time is it?”

“Almost 8:00 o’clock…ish” Asuma entered the room checking his watch promptly, not really caring for the accuracy of the information. “Iruka got up earlier and already took care of the assessments, the owner gave us a little longer ‘cause he was a ‘true gentleman’. Her words, not mine” he stated, giving the quotations marks to it.

The silver-haired one smirked shamelessly, giving a little tap on the chuunin’s back, “Way to go, Iruka-sensei”

“Perks of being mediocre, I guess” justified the shorter nin, “We should get going, though. Our main lead is still a few miles away”

 _Such a workaholic._ “Sure,”

“Now _if_ you excuse me, I’d like to take a shower before our departure” the man said while standing up, waiting for a withdrawal effect.

 _Where is this pain coming from? Damn._ – His forehead was tensed up.

Kurenai sat on the bed and unraveled a big map all over it. “Help yourself”

The others stayed put like they didn’t got the message, or just like they couldn’t care less. Kakashi rolled his eyes and reached for a clean towel. His last words before entering the cramped bathroom were a singsong: “Don’t mind if I do.”

As his clothing and mesh armor were left in the floor, the pale man entered the very claustrophobic stall, shrinking to prevent contact with the cold tile walls, which was useless, since the water that would leak out of the shower in the following moments was stupidly cold, forcing his well-gifted mind tarry to understand the archaic mechanisms of it. With some effort, he was finally able to release the tension around his neck and temples.  His gaze strolled through his carved skin, some scars still healing. The image of his own injured shape sowed a train of thought about how things went by these days: Kakashi was used to walk like an open-wound creature all the time.  

In body _and_ spirit. 

Physiotherapy helped a lot, enabling the jounin to go back to the field before he could realize he was ever apart from it. Seemed pointless to give much thought about it, so he avoided overthinking it. But, _I guess the heart want what it wants._  

And Kakashi’s heart was worn-out.

His mind was down to two options, constantly: 

Best scenario possible, wherever he goes, his mouth would just bleed out a bunch of jokes or affirmations endowed of sarcastic value. Worst case, he would be _literally_ bleeding out. _Is that all?_ He wandered while drawing circles in the steamed glass. 

Sometimes he’d dream about a very long vacation, retirement even. But then it realistically settles on a good talk, a friend. A person who could help with that sort of scars. _Congrats! You are a pioneer on rediscovering REGULAR therapy._

“It’s everything alright in there?” Iruka-san knocked on the door.

“Hot and steamy!” The nin assured, “I’ll be out in a few” 

“Of course. Take your time” he granted kindly.  

“Thanks” the man left out a muffled shout.

 “But not _really_ , we’re in a hurry.” – _Why even saying it, then?_

_I can’t seem to understand Iruka, he’s always in a mood, always busy, shouting to the world._ _The thing is; besides that, his eyes are full of tranquility. Happiness, even. I wish I knew the secret to that._

_Maybe it’s a teacher thing._  

He turned off the tap, a feel drips of water still falling on his soaked hair. Before leaving, he wiped out the mirror’s steam, staring at his own defeated self. Dark circles, scratches, _that fucking mole_. The jounin put on his mask not only to people, but to himself.    

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cicadas played their symphonies freely. The four ninjas watched as the flocks of birds migrated south, seeking signs that could aid them during the mission. Next stop was near, a day away if they ran at full speed.  

Saruno Asahi, mid-age business man from Land of Tea, also known as the ex-convicted responsible for orchestrating one of the biggest black-market networks ever seen, betrayed by his associates whom thirsted his power and influence. There’s not enough intel pointing at him, but it’s their best guess. Following the birds heading south wasn’t a very interesting task, either.

“What was his name again?” Asahi as in from “ _the_ ” clan Asahi?” Iruka ascertained.  

“The name doesn’t matter, he’s not a shinobi like his ancestors. His nickname, though…” Kakashi implied when looking up to check the birds. “People call him ‘the Overseer’ around here”

 “What does he oversee?” the chuunin ran a little faster to catch up the leader, turning his head to him, very interested.  

“Time”

 Iruka heard the masked man’s voice, flat. Without any reasoning, he choked before showing his unbelief, “Come again?”

 “An Oracle, Iruka-sensei” explained the raven-haired kunoichi, giving him a small grin, “he provides service only inside his…field, as it were. Very expensive”

 “But,” the chuunin laughed softly. “Come on,” he begged, “the future?”  

“There’s probably a reasonable explanation to this. I mean, his grandfather was a shinobi. Maybe this is some sort of Kekkei Genkai feature, like the Sharingan” Asuma specified.  

“That’s plausible. In a way, the Sharingan is able to foresee actions. But it’s only a fraction of second or less.” The silver-haired counter argued.  

“Maybe he developed it. There’ a very thin line between a few seconds from now and a day or a week, if time is as fluid as believed…Must require a lot of chakra control” wandered the smoker jounin.  

“Other than being dangerously unnatural.” Iruka added, gazing down to meet his own thoughts. _If he knows what’s next, that means…_

“I know what you’re thinking” the brunette heard from the Copy-nin’s mouth, the same one now envisaging him. “But there are many conceptions of what the future might be, a million outcomes. I could turn left right now, or scratch my head and _‘bingo’_ , all possibilities would collide into a unique timeline” 

“And he probably doesn’t have it on at all times. If he’s even the real deal, of course. It’s all uncertain” Kurenai helped to set the loose ends. 

“I see…” Iruka abstained from further notes

 Not far from their eyes, the frontier between Fire Country and Land of Tea was apparent, since huge farm fields and merchants were standard setting. They needed to stay the night in town, gathering intel from the locals.

 “I know a bar we could go” Asuma proclaimed. “It’s well positioned, and busy. We may even go unnoticed”

 “How come you both seem to know _everything_ , _everywhere_ ” Iruka pointed out, a devious smile stamped on his visage.

 “What can I say, we’re old-timers at the job. We’ve been all over.”

 “Fair enough. Guide us to it” Kakashi sighed, tired from not getting enough sleep last night. Not because Iruka rumbled like a mountain, which he didn’t. He made it up to protect his ego from the man’s taunting. 

That was when he remembered why he was having such a bad headache. Was because of some odd dreams he’s been having since the night before that.

 At the beginning, he saw only color, distant sounds, smells. Simple things, mostly blurred. But on his last experience at the hotel, things got complicated.  

He was at a park, reading his usual choice: Icha Icha’s new series. He remembered sitting on a branch, the smell of nature and rain clouds forming. There was a shinobi sitting on a bench, he couldn’t see much through it. Then all faded to black, but he was still there, reading as if nothing happened. Then a loud scream, making him realize he was now running. Then a scarecrow. And that was all of it, on repeat the whole night.

 Now he passed this sequence on his mind, totally disconnected from the man shouting at him. 

“Kakashi-san! Yes or no?” Asuma screamed shaking him hard.  

“What?” the jounin was now aware again, his features a little downcast.  

“Is something wrong?” Kurenai leaned to meet his gaze, she looked very concerned.  

“Of course not. Let’s just have some undercover drinks” a forced joy in his tone.  

Iruka stared at him, not convinced. _A personal mission._  

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 _Whoever said the night is young does not know what the word “patience” means._  

Iruka snorted resting his head on a fist. They were at the bar for two whole hours and Kakashi didn’t say a thing, not even small talk. Something was deeply off, making the chuunin change his tactics. _I’ll go for the offensive._

 In his hands, a bottle of sake.

“I’m sorry, did you talk do me?” the ponytail nin nudged him.  

The man seemed not to mind. He just stayed put and answered it shortly. “No”

 “Well, please do” Iruka sat by his side shamelessly. 

“Iruka-sensei, I’m truly flattered. Unfortunately, I’m not looking for someone at the moment” the silver-haired intimated while taking the bottle and filling his cup.

 “Don’t be presumptuous. It’s not your thing” the chuunin took a sip of his cup as well. “So, tell me”

 “Tell you what?” the other man’s eyebrow lifted. 

“Tell me why you look like you were dragged from the dead.”

 “You’re very straight-forward, aren’t you?” Kakashi tried to dodge the subject. 

“Don’t misslead me. Come on, you can trust me”

 An awkward silence hopped between them.

Maybe Iruka was being too harsh on him, thought the chuunin.  

“And why is that?” the taller one finally broke the wall.  

“Why is what?” Iruka twisted his fingers around his cup, confused.  

“Why should I trust you, Iruka-san” 

The teacher stopped for a moment, reflecting about this sentence. And the jounin had a good point, actually. They barely knew each other, but wasn’t his fault. Kakashi was secretive about almost everything. He simply took a leap of faith. 

“Because I’m your friend.”  

The jounin’s reaction was unlooked-for. His eye glazed wide-open, his eyebrow cocked in full terror. He stood frozen on that position, blatantly breathing and then getting up to leave. “Don’t be stupid.” 

Iruka looked numb. Not even responding to his next statements.  

“Tell the couple I’ll be at the inn a little further”, he finished by leaving his cup on the table, along with some money “This will cover it. Good night, Iruka-san” The chuunin stood there thinking alone for a while. Not sure of what he’s done wrong.  

 _W_ _ay to go, Iruka-sensei._    

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the three of them were done for the night, they decided to find the inn Kakashi mentioned earlier. 

“So, anything?” Iruka said while holding the door for Asuma and Kurenai.  

“Apparently he’s going to be in town tomorrow, for a special client” The man revealed, watching his tone.

“What about you?”  

“Nothing” Iruka sighed remembering the previous events. “How special are we talking about?”

 “Like, Wagarashi family special” Kurenai joined the conversation.

 “Will these people ever give up?” Iruka grumbled out loud.

 “I doubt it. But, look, the inn is here” Asuma walked in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi payed for four rooms. It would be obvious if he booked only three.The jounin knew he completely overreacted and now was too ashamed to face the other nin, and he was willing to spend extra money to keep it from happening.  

After he entered the one he picked for himself, he threw himself in a suspiciously cozy king-size bed. _It’s the fatigue showing itself._

As soon as he laid down his mask was removed, making the pale man sigh in relief. He needed to breath properly, and to fix up this turmoiled mind.  

He couldn’t let his inner demons appear like this, control him. He’s not known to be an impulsive person, but those dreams are taking him to the edge. He needed to talk to someone about, and he needed it now.  _I_

 _am scary and socially depleted._ The silver-haired attacked himself, staring at the ceiling. _Why am I scary and socially depleted?_

_Why am I afraid of him?_

He was used to be alone, didn’t bother him as much as when he was a kid. When he wasn’t more than a human weapon. _I still am._

_I’m losing it._

_Those dreams mean I got early dementia or something. Or I got messed up by this genie thing._ – The genie thing. That was it. – _I’m pretty sure this is some form of genjutsu or maybe a very slow poisoning._ _Or maybe I’m just making excuses for being an ass._

_This is my fault._

He then heard someone knocking at the door, covering his face before answering it. It was Iruka.

 “Look, sorry for showing up like this, out of the blue. Me, of all people.” He tried to throw a smile, but his uneasiness was clear. “I realized I may have been a little invasive. Or should I say, terribly invasive…which was insensitive, and rude. I shouldn’t have done it, and I give you my sincere apologies. I meant well.”  

Kakashi stared at him, stony as hell. The man was a decent enough to face him even after he called him stupid. _Say something, damnit._ – he forced himself.

 _“_ Iruka-san, no apologies needed. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. I’m deeply sorry.”

 “I know were not friends, Kakashi-san. But if you ever feel like talking, I’ll feel like listening” 

_Somehow this felt like Déjà vu. But mental illness is still on._

 “Do you want to come in?” the masked man suggested.

“Do you want me to?” Iruka wanted to make sure.

 Kakashi nodded and flinched to his left, waving at the man to step inside.  

As soon as Iruka got in, he tried to break the tension. “So, does this inn has any different tiny shampoo for you to try?” 

“I’m having these dreams” the masked man poured out, rather uncomfortable, ignoring the previous comment.

 Iruka got the message. He grinned at him, understandingly. He thought about the possibility of making a wet dream implication, but it was too risky at this point, so he dropped the idea. It wasn’t appropriate.  “What kind of dreams, Kakashi-san?” the chuunin turned to face him, leaning against the closed door.

 “Odd dreams. They look like visions, but they’re so inconstant.” The jounin stared at the floor, thinking about it.  

“How long?”  

“Three days, I think. Three days since I became aware of it” 

“Have you ever tried lucid dreaming? Or controlling it, somehow?” Iruka approached him, analyzing the situation.  

“Guess not, no.” 

“We could try it right now, see if you can come up with more details” The chuunin leaned even closer. 

“I don’t even know how this lucid dreaming thing works” Kakashi staggered to the side a step or two, nervous.  

Iruka then stopped. He was doing it again. He corrected himself, “If you feel like it.” 

“Okay.”

The jounin ran his hands over his face, trying to calm down.

“Okay, I’ll do it” he approached the chuunin “But don’t try anything funny. I’ll know”

 “You’re giving me ideas” Iruka smiled playfully, then sitting on tip of the bed. “Lay down”

 “Are you sure this will work?” He sounded hesitant.

 “I can’t promise you anything, but it’s worth the shot. Come on, I won’t tell anybody you did something other than being powerful or your usual sarcastic self” the teacher said that while patting the bed lightly.  

Kakashi laid down by Iruka’s side, a stiffness is very apparent in his gestures.  

“Now close your eyes and focus only on the sound of my voice” the chuunin commanded and the jounin complied. “Breath deeply, counting to three before letting the air out”  

_One._

_This is bullshit. I feel silly._

_Two._

_If this works I’ll be surprised, but I doubt it will._

_Three._

_At least his voice is quite soothing. And I don’t have to do anything, it’s the perfect exercise._

As his heartbeat became slower and his breaths more controlled, Iruka started to talk to him very gently. “Now think about your feet, all the chakra passing through every access point. Feel it flowing and emanating a light. A white light” 

Kakashi’s mind was already aloof.  

“Picture this light reaching to your legs, all the way to your waist. Soon enough, the white light will be touching your shoulders and neck, until it fulfills your body as a whole. You’re flowing with it, you’re it.”  

The jounin could see all the blank. Whiter than snow. But something suddenly changed.

Iruka started to realize that the man’s eyelids were moving like crazy. “Kakashi-san, what do you see?”  

The teacher suddenly had an idea: he would use his chakralocation to help Kakashi through his dream, he wasn’t sure if it would work on a synaptic level like this, but he had to try.

He positioned his palms on Kakashi’s temples and started emanating his chakra through him. “Kakashi-san, tell me what you see”

 “All is dark, I’m lost.” The jounin mumbled under his breath. “There Is no way out, it’s feeding on me” 

The chuunin pressed his eyes shut and concentrated as hard he could. “You’re not alone. Our chakra networks are connected, we are one. You’re going to be okay.” 

“Iruka-san.” The Copy-nin gasped.  

“I’m with you” he assured.

“Why do your eyes look so dead now?”  

A chill ran up Iruka’s spine. He was not in control, Kakashi’s dream was out of his reach.

“What do you mean Kakashi-san? I’m fine.” 

The other nin’s face clenched hard. “Let go.”  

“Kakashi-san?” This was getting out of control. 

 

_Let go. Let go. Let go. Let go. […]_

 

 _“ **LET GO!”**_  shouted the Copy-nin jumping out of his deep trance, a trail of cold sweat forming in his back and forehead. The look on Kakashi’s face was of fear, torment, morose.  Iruka acted instantly, really worried.

He held the jounin body before he collapsed back into the bed, exhausted. “Kakashi-san! Damn it. I thought I could control it. Are you okay?”  

The man’s response was empty. “Don’t let me go…” 

… _Friend._  

 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! 
> 
> This chapter was all about boundaries: Kakashi has too many, Iruka has too little. When things start to balance themselves, their relationship starts being built.  
> Also a little peek inside the jounin's mind, showing nobody is always unreachable.  
> And his dreams...Oh, that's going to be great!  
> Hope you guys find the references, if so please comment about it. 
> 
> Give kudos if pleased, comment if intrigued and bookmark it if you need another chapter right away!

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Jin is "person" in Japanese, and "soul" on West Asia culture.
> 
> This introductory chapter happens in Naruto previous seasons, with Tsunade still as Hokage. As I have stated in the tags, it's not definitive and time will pass by with some jumps as the story goes between illusion and reality. But no need to feel uneasy about it, I'm going to make it very clear when the time comes.  
> I used this plot in a discontinued work on Spirit, but not from this fandom and not like this. I'm just bringing back the raw concept of it. And the reason why I did it was that the feedback there became shallow, people didn't have any interest in the plot or the construction as a real thing.  
> Of course, it's going to have smut and fluff, fight scenes and sad scenes, the whole deal.  
> If you're not interested in a long work, I suggest you look for a better fit or, maybe, give it a shot, see if my plot catches your attention.  
> I hope you stay to see what happens next 'cause, as a reader, I've always enjoyed a well-written fic and a well-delivered story. That's my goal! 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far! Give me kudos if pleased, comments if intrigued, and bookmark it if you enjoyed.


End file.
